El Rey Julien Conoce A Los Rolling Stones
by ReyJulienRollingStone
Summary: Mi historia, corregida


**El Rey Julien conoce a los Rolling Stones**

Era una mañana tranquila en el zoológico de Central Park, en Nueva York, Julien se levantó a comer su fruta favorita, de repenté, se encontró en el suelo un periódico, encontró en una parte, una noticia en la que decía así: Los Rolling Stones anuncian nueva gira mundial para el 2011, entonces Julien le avisó a Maurice, diciendo así:

Maurice, lee ésto, dijo Julien a Maurice

Maurice: Ah, dice que los Stones anuncian nuevo tour, y ¿qué?

Julien: Me gutaría verlos, rock and rolear como ellos

Maurice: Pero su majestad, los boletos para ver a ese grupo están muy caros, no tenemos dinero para comprar las entradas

Julien: No me importa, yo los veré porque me gutan, y no habrá nada que me lo impida

Maurice: Ok, lo que usted diga majestad

Entonces, un día Julien decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad, y de repente, vió en un hotel, a las afueras, que había mucha gente, estaba la prensa y las cámaras de TV., y el no sabía por que, y de repente, alguien dijo: están llegando los stones, y Julien se emocionó tanto, que hizo lo posible por verlos de cerca, llegó una camioneta blindada en la cuál salió, nadamas y nadamenos que, Mick Jagger, y la prensa se acercó a él para tomarle fotos y entrevistarlo, de repente llega otra camioneta blindada que traía a Keith Richards, y llegaron 2 más, en las que llegaron posteriormente Charlie Watts y Ron Wood, una vez adentro los 4 viejos dioses del rock, Julien se metió al hotel, se hizo pasar por una estrella de rock, diciendo que ellos son sus amigos desde hace tiempo, lo dejaron pasar, él se esperó a que acabaran de dar su conferencia de prensa, ya que salieron, los 4 stones decidieron antes de partir, irse a tomar unos tragos al bar del hotel, Julien se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del bar, y de repente, se le acercó Mick y le preguntó:

Nos conocemos?

Julien: Claro que si, yo toqué con ustedes en un concierto que dieron en Amsterdam, en 1998, me invitaron a tocar una canción con ustedes

Mick: Aahhh si, tocaste bien, pero, dime, que haces por acá?

Julien: Nada, sólo para pedirles un favor

Mick: Si, dime

Julien: Si en su próxima gira mundial, podré tocar con ustedes en algunos shows

Mick: No se, dejame consultarlo con nuestro manager

Y de repente llegan los demás:

Keith: Kiubo, que haces por acá?

Julien: Esperándolos para charlar un rato con ustedes

Charlie: Oh sorpresa, que milagro que te dejas ver

Ron: Mi viejo amigo, que gusto verte otra vez, hace tanto tiempo que no te veiamos por acá

Julien. Estoy esperando a Mick, que me va a decir si podré tocar con ustedes otra vez en algunos shows

Y llega Mick, y le dice a Julien:

Mick: Si, podrás tocar en algunos shows acá en los Estados Unidos, en Japón, Australia y Europa, ya tenemos fechas del tour y lugares donde tocaremos, mañana vamos a anunciar nuestra gira en el Julliard School, en Julio daremos un show privado en Montreal para anunciar nuestro nuevo tour.

Julien: Me guta, voy a poder rockear con ustedes, gracias

Los 4 Stones: de nada viejo amigo, cuando gustes, podrás tocar con nosotros

Mick: Sólo avisame para cuando te gustaria tocar ya una vez que hayamos anunciado la gira

Julien: Ok, cuídense viejos amigos

Julien regresa emocionado al zoológico, y grita:

-Ya soy una estrella de rock, voy a ser el invitado de honor de los Stones,

Y todos los animales del zoo se quedan sorprendidos al oir la noticia, y de repente, los 4 pingüinos salen de su guarida, y le preguntan a Julien

Skipper: Cola anillada, no puedo creer lo que escuché

Kowalski: Yo tampoco

Rico: Woow

Cabo: OOOOrale, que bien

Julien. Gracias

Skipper: ¿Cómo le hiciste para que un grupo como los Stones te nombren como su invitado de honor y que te inviten a tocar en sus shows cuando quieras?

Julien: Como dices tú, Es Confidencial

Kowalski: Pero Julien, tu no sabes Rockear

Julien: Claro que si, yo ya estoy listo para rockear

Y de repente, Julien va a su habitat y saca una guitarra eléctrica, y se las enseña a los 4 pingüinos, y les dice:

-Ya ven, ya estoy listo

Cabo: Wow, que bonita guitarra, me gusta el color plateado de tu guitarra pero, ¿Qué modelo es?

Kowalski: Es una Zemaitis, una replica de una de las guitarras de Ron Wood

Rico: Oooooohhhhh Yeeeeaaaahhhhh!

Julien: ¡¿LISTOS PARA ROCKEAR?

Todos gritan: SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIII!

Y de ahí, Julien se convierte en una estrella de rock, como invitado especial de los stones, Julien se convierte tambien en segundo rey del Rock 'N' Roll, y se hace famoso, da autógrafos, entrevistas, pasea por el mundo, lleno de lujos y muchachas pechochas. Julien pasó de ser peste real a Rockstar Real.


End file.
